bravetenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasuke Sarutobi
Sasuke Sarutobi (猿飛佐助, Sarutobi Sasuke) is a member of the Koga Ninja, and head of Sanada's ninja squad. His ability to manipulate animals is powerful, and he holds command over horned owls, weasels, and many other creatures of the forest. He is Saizo's most prominent rival. Personality Sasuke is a very timid ninja, as every time Yukimura praises him for something, he either says he is not worthy of such praise and/or run away. His docile personality leads him to becoming completely submissive towards Yukimura to the point that he is willing to defend Sanada's land to the death under his orders. He's seen to be rather sensitive as he tearfully cried after he learned of the betrayal of a teammate. He also has trouble relating to humans, yet in contrast, he is very close to animals and is usually seen holding one. His loyalty towards Yukimura is strong and unwavering, and he takes pride in being a warrior and will not forgive anyone who soils Sanada's name. He hates Iga Ninja (as he even refuses to accept help from Ana once), more notably Saizo Kirigakure . But in the same time he acknowledges Saizo as a strong ninja and trusts him. He also has romantic feelings for Isanami as he would blush around her. Appearance Sasuke is a young man of average height with a boyish face. He has a slender build with soft tan skin lacking scars, body or facial hair and messy short orange hair and yellowish orange eyes. He wears a long, vest-like in the front, green coat that reaches his knees. The coat has long sleeves that are green for the most of it and black at the end. The sleeves are cut and attached by a zigzag white thread by the shoulder part. The coat has two white threads in the chest part that Sasuke ties into a ribbon. Underneath the coat, he wears a v-neck white shirt. He also wears loose shorts that reach his calves.They are green for the majority while black at the end. He wears a braided white belt. And he also wears black socks and black sandals. Plot Sasuke appears before Saizo and Isanami, and Saizo and Sasuke start a battle, clearly expressing their hate for one another. However, Isanami stops them, demanding that she see someone called Yukimura Sanada. Later, he appears with Yukimura when Saizo and Isanami are attacked by a group of ninja, which Yukimura used them both as bait to lure them out. Sasuke is seen looking in amazement at Isanami's power and looks on as Saizo and Isanami argue about him not coming along with her. They force him to stay with her soon after and he brings breakfast for Saizo the next morning. However, a group of Koga ninja attack Saizo, causing his breakfast to spill. Sasuke takes Isanami to have breakfast with him, while Saizo stays by himself in dismay. Sasuke is then seen looming over his high grounds, the forest, now wondering that the uwabami was nothing more than a rumor when the tree that he was standing on had tipped over, making him jump off and land safely in the woods as he spotted a huge snake. Whistling for his owls to come, he unsheathed out his kunai blades when he happened to hear a voice high above, knowing he'll engage in a battle with the enemy. Ending up to find out that it is a Iga ninja, whom he despises the Iga strongly, he made it known to his enemy that the lands that they're in belongs to Yukimura and how he'll kill those who defiles them. Finding out that this opponent is Okatsu, she spoke to him and calls out he using strong words when she aims her puppet controlling snake at him as he used his owls to attack her. Jumping towards her to attack her with his knives, he cuts her across the throat when she held her leg up in the air as he slices her on the leg while she let out snakes from her leg. As it bit Sasuke on his cheek, he landed on the ground, barely when Okatsu told him that he would be losing his vision shortly, since it was a form of poison. Suddenly when a huge snake came behind him, it was turned into ice as it shattered. Realizing it was Anastasia, she had froze the waters after her and Okatsu had a pep talk. When Okatsu spread out more snakes from her bosoms, Sasuke cuts them down and comments on that he didn't need any help from an Iga, since he despised them. As Sasuke noticed Okatsu running off, she tells him that she didn't mean to waste any time, however she let him know why they were there in the first place. Sasuke bolted to her to attack her when she dodged out the way as he grabbed her leg to swing her throughout the forest. He then told her that the forest is his domain and how Okatsu wasn't going to leave the forest alive. After their scuffle, Sasuke appears, along with his owl messenger when Isanami gives the owl a compliment, saying it's cute as Sasuke explained to her that he is the son of Aoba name Akeha. When Isanami thanks him, Yukimura compliments Sasuke, saying that he is quite good with women, which causes Sasuke to blush in embarrassment and bolts off in an instant. He then appears a little later, sitting on a tree when he dodges a kunai knife. Noticing it was Anastasia, the two spoke as Sasuke repeatedly says that he hates the Iga, but comments on Saizo being strong. When Anastasia teased him, saying if he likes men, he quickly corrects her; telling her no and says that he has faith instead as he heads off. He then meets up at Yukimura's, along with his horned owl when Yukimura asks Sasuke about Saizo and the braves as Ana butts in to explain to Yukimura. Sasuke then signaled one of his owls to come to send him a message when he accepted a piece of paper, making Yukimura interested. When he found out who it was in particular, Sasuke became worried as Yukimura ordered both Sasuke and Anastasia to rescue their friends. As nightfall appears, Sasuke and Anastasia were in the forest, planning out a motive as they were confronted by unknown assassins. Quickly defeating them, Sasuke heads off, leaving Anastasia to take care of the rest. Sasuke spots Isanami in a room, where Date placed her in and spots her there. The two spoke briefly when she told him that she wasn't going to return to Ueda, since Date ordered her to stay with him. As Sasuke looked flabbergasted, he told her that he would save her. A little later when Anastasia came through, Sasuke stood by listening to Ana speaking to Isanami when he alerted the two of them to ask if they could stand. Isanami then apologized to him about her actions earlier as Sasuke enlightened her about nothing to fear about getting hurt. Afterwards, Sasuke is seen being up in a tree after listening to Isanami's explanation to Saizo when he told her to shut her mouth. While Saizo was seen resting on a rooftop, daydreaming, Sasuke came to him to head-butt him when the two had got in a small sparring match. Calling him a coward and other things, Sasuke enlightened Saizou by saying that he can't accept his weakness and other things, making Saizo realized that he's in the wrong. Unbeknownst to him, Yukimura complimented him, saying that he never heard him spoke much before fleeing off, being embarrassed. Sasuke and the braves were seen with Yukimura, giving him an report about the Izumo shrine when shortly, Yukimura dismisses the Braves. The next day, Sasuke bumped into his teammates, telling them that Yukimura had left in the morning, along with Rokuro. Later on in the day, Sasuke and the braves bumped into a person, turning out to be Miyoshi Seikai Nyudo, the adopted brother of Isanami. He is seen to be saving Yuri from Miyoshi continuously swinging him around with his Kusarigama as Sasuke kicked Miyoshi on the side of his face, appearing next to Saizo. Thinking of a plan, Sasuke listens to Saizo as the two of them, along with Yuri think of a strategy to defeat the monk. When the group successfully did, Sasuke appears back at Yukimura's place, alongside Anastasia and Yuri when later on in the night, he then appeared at the hot spring in the men section, along with his animals. When both him and Saizo gets into a quick argument on why Sasuke has his animals in the hot spring while he's eating, Sasuke brings up that Yukimura gave him permission to bathe with his animals in the hot spring. A little into the night, Sasuke goes looking for one of his pets, Amaharu, when he noticed Yuri had came across it and was cuddling with his pet in a rough way. When Yuri notices Sasuke, he asks him what he was doing around him and Sasuke told him about his pet, making Sasuke freak out after Yuri asks him if he could kill him and skin him, due to Amaharu feeling warm and cozy. Equipment *'Knives:' His main weapon are two knives. *'Ninja Tools:' Throwing knives, paralysis herbs. Ninja Techniques *'Animal manipulation:' He is able to command at least some of animals living in the forest: owls, wolves and weasels. *'Paralysis Herbs:' He has the ability to summon leaves that can paralyse an opponent upon touch. Quotes "When I am weak, I hone my skills."- Sasuke to Saizo Trivia While his age is not specified like the other characters he is most likely a teenage boy. It can be deduced that he is at most the same age as his Iga rival Saizo(19), since Anastasia (22) judged him inexperienced enough, to still be an amateur in episode 9 while Okatsu in episode 2 said he was still a young boy. Saizo in comparison is not perceived as a timid youth/lad like Sasuke but as a matured man more experienced in life, who can lead the Braves. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Brave 10 Category:Alive